Honestly Forever
by Niteshayde
Summary: Mimi and Koushiro have been dating for a while, and Mimi just wants to know one thing... how long can it last..? When she asks the question, neither she nor Koushiro know what the answer should be -- can they find it, anyway?


Honestly Forever

**Niteshayde:** *cheery smile* ^^ Konnechewa! It's me again, with a Koumi fic -- my very first! -- since people seemed to like my Kouyako. I know, I know, different coupling, but... *shrug* Eh, _cest la vis._   
  
**DigiDestined:** _La vis._   
  
**Niteshayde:** *faultface* Gahh! All right, I have two things to say. One, that is quite possibly one of the oldest jokes in the world, if not _the_ oldest. Two, _HOW THE SMEGGING ZARK DID YOU ALL GET IN HERE??_   
  
**DigiDestined:** GAAAHHH!! *topple over from the force of the yell*   
  
**Iori:** *muffled voice, cos they're all piled on top of each-other* One, we know it's old. We just couldn't help ourselves.   
  
**Ken:** *also muffled* Two, we came in through the "Dexter's Lab"-esque bookshelf, which you foolishly left unguarded.   
  
**Niteshayde:** *muttering* Bunch of smegging DeeDees...   
  
**Yamato:** *duh...muffled...* Three, let me just say that _I AM ON THE BOTTOM OF THIS SMEGGING DOGPILE! GERROFF!!_ *all scramble back into slightly more dignified positions*   
  
**Niteshayde:** Now -- to business! *set look* I. Don't. Own. *pause* *mumbles something unintelligable*   
  
**DigiDestined:** _What?_   
  
**Jyou:** _Not_ fair, NS, you said _Thundercats,_ not _Digimon!_   
  
**Niteshayde:** *embarassed look* Yeah, well, I don't own them, either. ^^;;   
  
**DigiDestined:** *sweatdrop*   
  
**Niteshayde:** Sooo... guess what kind of torture I have for you today!   
  
**Koushiro:** *deep sweatdrop* Oh, no. I seem to be your new trend...   
  
**Hikari:** *whispers to Takeru* Can a person be a trend?   
  
**Takeru:** *whispers back to Hikari* They can if they're a TradeMark, I guess.   
  
**Koushiro:** *continuing* And you like pairing me up with people... so what now?   
  
**Miyako:** *looking a little faint* Last time it was me...   
  
**Niteshayde:** Nahhh, not a Kouyako. Something new for a change... *dramatic pause* *gleefully* A Koumi!   
  
**Koushiro:** All right, that sounds interes-- A _WHAT??_   
  
**Mimi:** *wide-eyed silent stare*   
  
**Niteshayde:** *teasingly* Aw, c'mon, it's _obvious_ you two make a great couple...   
  
**Koushiro:** No, it's _not!_   
  
**Mimi:** *blush* Anyway, that's what you said about Koushiro and _Miyako!_   
  
**Niteshayde:** *amiably* Yeah, them, too. Kou-kun goes well with just about anyone! ^^   
  
**Koushiro:** *blush-&-sweatdrop* That sounded suspiciously like an innuendo...   
  
**Iori:** *pale* I think I'm too young for innuendoes...   
  
**Niteshayde:** *exhasperated sweatdrop-&-clenchmark* Just read, mmm-Kay? Mmm-Kay. Oh, and a small warning. It made _me_ cry, and I'm the one writing it. Sad, ne?   
  
**DigiDestined:** *simultaniously* Very.   
  
**Niteshayde:** *faultface* D'oh! Grrr... just roll the fic already! I have to go cause serious bodily pain to several DD...   
  
**DigiDestined:** Eep! 

  
  
  


-------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  
"Is anything... bothering you, Mimi-chan?"   
Mimi looked up from her plate, straight into the deep black eyes of her boyfriend, Koushiro Izumi. "Um, what?" she asked, blinking.   
Koushiro sighed. "I asked if anything was bothering you, and there apparently is. You haven't been listening to a word I've said, and you've just been pushing your teriyaki around on the plate with your fork. What's going on?"   
Mimi lowered her eyes again, not wanting to say anything -- but desperately needing to. In the end, the need won out. She knew it would have sooner or later.   
"Kou-kun..." 

  
_Could there be a different ending   
To the same old story?   
'Cos you're not the first to say   
You're gonna be there for me._

  
Mimi tried to organize her thoughts. "Do you remember when I was dating Michael?" she blurted out suddenly, turning red and looking at the floor.   
Koushiro nodded, confused. "Uh-huh. You never complained or anything, and you've still never told me why it ended. You always said he was perfect--"   
"--but he was dating another girl even before he broke up with me," Mimi interrupted, still gazing at the floor like it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.   
Koushiro blinked. "He did? Ouch."   
"And- and there were others, afterward. None of them really cared about me." Mimi felt tears prick at her eyes. "So, I... I need to know something..."   
"Name it, Mimi. Anything. I'll be sincire. Ask away." 

  
_I need to know what's in your heart--   
Can you finish what you start?   
How can I be sure I won't be sorry?_

  
Mimi looked up, and there was a sheen of tears to her eyes. "Well, all of them said that- that they loved me, and that what we had would last forever -- and I ended up getting played. I- I'm not asking you to say you love me or anything, but... do you think we have a future together? Or is this... like all the others?"   
Koushiro looked genuinely shocked. "Mimi, I'd never hurt you -- you know that!"   
Mimi laughed mirthlessly. "I- I'd _love_ to believe it... but... you're not the first person who's said that to me, Kou-kun... not by far..." 

  
_If heartaches and tears and shadows of doubt   
Are part of the deal, you can count me out--   
But if you're talking about a game I can win,   
You can count me in._

  
Koushiro stood up. "Mimi... I don't know how to prove that kind of thing... If you could just tell me what it is I need to do to prove myself, I'd do practically anything!"   
Mimi looked at the computer genious, trying to read him. She saw confusion, and worry, and hurt... but she didn't know how to find the one thing she needed, the one thing she was frantically searching for in her boyfriend's face.   
Truth. 

  
_When you tell me you're the one   
I've always needed,   
You don't know how much I'm wanting   
To believe it._

  
"I- I don't know, either," Mimi admitted softly. "But I -- it's too much -- I just can't go through that again. I can't be hurt like that again..." She quickly wiped her eyes, looking away.   
"I don't know... what to do anymore. I- if I did, I'd do it -- and if I knew how you could prove it, I'd tell you, believe me. I just don't know..."   
Koushiro moved as if to go comfort her, then hesitated. "Then... what comes next? I- I swear I'd never hurt you... you know that..." 

  
_But I've heard it all before;   
Now I'm needing something more--   
A promise is no good if you can't keep it._

  
"I don't _know,"_ Mimi practically wailed, burying her head in her arms. She began to sob quietly, shaking. "I'm... so... confused..."   
A hand was placed on her shoulder; she looked up, blinking, to see Koushiro standing there. "Mimi..." he whispered, and his voice was, to her shock, raw with pain. He knelt down and wapped his arms around her; she automatically buried her head in his shoulder. "I can't stand seeing you like this, Mimi-chan..."   
Something soft and wet landed gently on Mimi's arm, and she looked up again. And there was another shock: Koushiro was crying, too.   
Koushiro Izumi was crying for her. 

  
_If heartaches and tears and shadows of doubt   
Are part of the deal, you can count me out--   
But if you're talking about a game I can win,   
You can count me in._

  
"W- why..?" Mimi began dazedly. She blinked rapidly, wiping away the decreasing -- mostly out of shock -- flow of tears. "You're crying..?"   
Koushiro raised his hand and touched his cheek -- as if feeling his tears for the first time -- then reached toward her and gently touched her own, and replied softly. What he said was just as spellbinding as... as his eyes had been, right before they'd first kissed.   
"I'd do anything for you, Mimi. I love you -- with all my heart -- and I want to prove it to you. But I... I just don't know how. If I did, I'd do _anything_ to prove it. Do we have a future? Logic says that, right at this moment, we can't tell -- but, Mimi, something other than logic is telling me that what we have... that kind of thing lasts forever." He shook his head. "More than anything, I want to prove it to you. But I don't know how."   
Mimi stared at him for a second, heart beating hard, trying again to find truth in her boyfriend's face. She found not only that, but also love... in her love's eyes. Koushiro was gazing back at her, loving her, _truely_ loving her, and anxiously wondering what she would say.   
She didn't say anything. She simply leaned foreward, kissing him gently. When they broke apart, she smiled softly, and _then_ she responded.   
"You didn't know how to prove it? I think you just did."   
Koushiro grinned then, and they were in each-other's arms, holding each-other close. After a moment she whispered, "Kou-kun... when you said forever... did you really mean it?"   
Koushiro smiled, though she couldn't see him. "Forever, Mimi-chan," he agreed.   
"Honestly forever." 

  
_If heartaches and tears and shadows of doubt   
Are part of the deal, you can count me out--   
But if you're talking about a game I can win,   
You can count me in._

  
  
  
  
  


-------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
**Niteshayde:** *sniffle* I dunno why, but that tears me up!   
  
**Daisuke:** *appreciatively* Hey, that didn't suck!   
  
**Koushiro:** *blush* *dark look* *mutter* Okay, that was good, I admit it. All right?   
  
**Niteshayde:** *sunny grin* ^^ Glad ya liked it! Everyone? Mimi?   
  
**DigiDestined:** *general agreement*   
  
**Mimi:** *radioactive blush*   
  
**Yamato:** Waitasec -- I dumped Mimi??   
  
**Taichi:** *cheerfully* Ah, such is life.   
  
**Niteshayde:** *grin* Ya stole my line, Kamiya. *grin turns evil* Hey, Taichi, Yamato, look at what your little sibs are doing.   
  
**Taichi:** What the--??!! *sees Hikari and Takeru making out* GAAAHHHH! _HIKARI KAMI---MMMMMMMPPPPHHHHHHH!!!!!_   
  
**DigiDestined:** *all except Hikari and Takeru -- who are kind of, well, occupied -- rush over to keep Tai from saying anything, and end up in another dogpile*   
  
**Niteshayde:** *sweatdrop* Oy. Well, if ya can't beat 'em... ^^;; Ja ne! *leaps onto the pile*   
  
**DigiDestined:** *except for Hikari and Takeru* _OOF!_   
  
**Hikari-&-Takeru:** *look up for a sec to see what's going on* *shrug* Oh, well. Ja ne! ~.^ *pull down an opaque "concealer" screen from nowhere; kissing sounds & yelps of pain are heard, as well as screaming and vague threats*   
  
**Voice-Over Guy/Announcer:** And so ends another normal day at the residence of the FF.Net writer Niteshayde, and the DigiDestined she writes about. Tune in next time, when-- Hey, waitasec, am I even getting paid for this? Ah, screw it.


End file.
